digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Susanoomon
Names Game > Cards or Cards > Game? Susanoomon in game, but Susanomon on cards. Lanate (talk) 04:01, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :NVM, answered at Talk:Wendigomon. Lanate (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Btw, Digimon World 4 has both Susanoomon and Susanomon. Which should the DW4 section use? 20:42, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Frontier Should Susanoomon have his own Frontier page on Frontier considering that he is a main Digimon (even though he only appears for the final battle, he evolves from everyone but Koichi)? G-SANtos 15:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :It can go on the list of frontier characters. Omnimon in Adventure should be done the same way. 17:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Why? G-SANtos 19:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Because unlike Paildramon, he does not have a best placement between Agumon and Gabumon's pages. The lists are best for dealing with 50-50 fusions like this. 19:43, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean "does not have a best placement between Agumon and Gabumon"? :Omegamon is a form for both Agumon and Gabumon just like Susanoomon is a form for all the Warriors but Koichi. Them should Imperialdramon Paladin Mode also have the same thing? G-SANtos 19:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::No, because Paildramon is the natural evolution of ExVeemon (bolstered by Stingmon), and Paladin Mode is just Imperialdramon Fighter Mode borrowing some of Omnimon's power (but not his DigiCore). 20:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :If the Adventure Omegamon and the Frontier Susanoomon become recurrent in Young Hunters (assuming the cross-over is no mistranslation, and I don't think it is), then will they deserve to be on their pages? G-SANtos 20:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::No, because they would still be forms of Agumon/Gabumon and EmperorGreymon/MagnaGarurumon. The List solution is to split the difference for story synopsis and description, but all the other parts of their character would still be on the lower-form pages. 21:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :When I said "their pages" I meant as forms of Agumon/Gabumon and the Frontier cast. G-SANtos 21:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. The whole reason we are moving the Jogresses and DigiXroses off of their original character pages is because their placement is not ideal; we don't want to have duplicate coverage of the same character, but neither component is "better" than the others for these. So, the only way the Omnimon and Susanoomon character info should be moved back is if they are retroactively made "the super-ultimate form of WarGreymon with MetalGarurumon's assistance". And that would probably require time travel. There will still be main-links on the lower form pages. 22:16, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Multiple coverage is bad because it requires updating multiple versions of the same section is necessary. Susanoomon and Omnimon are special because neither dominates the jogress, so it's saner to split off rather than choose. Paildramon/Silphymon/Shakkoumon are dominated by Veemon/Hawkmon/Armadillomon respectively. Lanate (talk) 04:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::"So, the only way the Omnimon and Susanoomon character info should be moved back is if they are retroactively made "the super-ultimate form of WarGreymon with MetalGarurumon's assistance". And that would probably require time travel. There will still be main-links on the lower form pages." --- ahahahahahaha. Oh man. Yeah, if V Jump is accurate here, we can totally move these from the list pages to the fire children's pages. 17:15, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Super-Ultimate i do not see a probly with making a super-ultimate page for digimon mixing megas (obviously not a mega anymore) that are not just mode shifts. Seriously this digimon and omnimon both should be super-ultimate. doesnt one of the virtual pet games actually use that term, or form 7 and since digimon first started as a virtual pet....why not use that term since its from the original source of this franchise :I see a problem: that we'd be making stuff up. 13:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ...actually that really wouldnt be making stuff up bully, since the virtual pets do call them form 7. but leave em alone for now. ::In the Bandai America Digimon CCG, Susanoomon is listed as a Super-Ultimate.RERU Kareru (talk) 15:22, December 6, 2013 (UTC)K.R. ::Source, buddy. 05:54, December 7, 2013 (UTC) class shouldent his class be god-man or warrior digimon and not a wizard digimon, because susano was definitly not a wizard he was a warrior. he was also the strongest of the three wash gods(calling them that cause they were formed from izanagi washing his face.) he is the strongest of the three cause he can block out the sun and the moon with his storm clouds well the moon and the sun cannot cut threw the thick clouds unless the disperse some. its most likely bandainamco worrying about offending us westerners who only believe in one god and changed the class to wizard. cause this digimon is not a wizard. :His official type in English materials is "Wizard Digimon". 23:42, February 15, 2016 (UTC)